All That Kids Want
by Wind3
Summary: A lot of stuff changed one day. Pan and Marron went to another country to live, and now five years later, they meet someone they did not expect to meet. (I'm just like everybody else it seems... I SUCK at summaries!!! U.U')


THE GANG  
  
oOoOoOoOoOo  
  
Wanna be young - the rest of my life  
  
Never say no - try anything twice  
  
Til the angels come - and ask me to fly  
  
Gonna be 18 til I die - 18 til I die  
  
oOoOoOoOoOo  
  
"So, you're gonna come to the club tonight?" Asked a young woman with short blonde tresses and brown eyes.  
  
"I don't know Yukio... But only if Marron and Daze comes too." Replied her friend, a young woman with long unruly black tresses and big black puppy eyes.  
  
"Well duh Pan! We go everywhere together, remember?" Yukio pointed out. Pan just grinned.  
  
"Yeah well, just had to make sure. I know I don't wanna get stuck with you if you get drunk..." She teased.  
  
"Hey! You're the one who ALWAYS drinks too much! And besides, Daze is the bad one of us..." Yukio complained.  
  
"Speaking of the devil, here she comes... And Marron too." Pan said and pointed to two persons headed their way.  
  
"Hey Yukio and Pan!" A young woman with long wild brown hair and gorgeous big blue eyes exclaimed.  
  
"Hey Daze." Pan said and then turned to the woman named Marron. "So, tonight's the night huh?" She asked. Marron nodded, making her shoulder longhair bounce lightly. Pan and Marron had known each since they were little kids, and both women knew how much they had actually changed. Marron had always been a bit of a goody-good girl with blonde pigtails and pink dresses, while Pan had been the ultimate tomboy with short black hair and way too large pants.  
  
Now Marron was sporting a totally different look; her usually blonde pigtails was dyed in blue, black, red, pink and green stripes with blonde highlights, and it was always let down. Her outfits were very different, but all of them hugged her body smugly, and none of them were in baby colors...  
  
Pan's change in looks had been less dramatically, but still... The short black hair had grown to the middle of her waist and the tips were dyed in a metallic blue color. The outfits she wore were defiantly the biggest change in her appearance... The baggy clothes had been changed out with skirts and tops, pants and blouses, all of them clinging to her like extra skin, and she had a thing for leather...  
  
Daze loved the punk style, so her look was slightly different from the others. She favored mini skirts in school uniform style, mixed with a bunch of belts and chains. She always wore her old army boots and an old knee- long black torn stocking on her left arm, and some ripped t-shirts. Her hair was a natural color and just slightly shorter than Pans, but it always looked as if she had gotten caught in a storm...  
  
Yukio were the most neutral one of them, but defiantly still stood out stunningly. She had the short blonde tresses and cat-shaped brown eyes, giving her the American sweetheart look. She usually wore denim hot pants and tube-tops, complied with knee length boots and large loop earrings.  
  
"What do ya mean Pan?" Yukio asked, looking totally confused. Marron smiled secretly while nodding yes to Pan.  
  
"Well, you know how we've been playing the thoughts of making a band?" She asked. Yukio nodded slowly. "Well, Damian taught me to play guitar and Kyle taught Marron how to play the drums..." She continued.  
  
"So now we can play your numbers Yukio! And Daze already knows how to play the bass." Marron filled in with great excitement. Yukio smiled genuinely.  
  
"You for real??" She exclaimed, and when all her three friends nodded she jumped up and down squealing madly.  
  
"But who's gonna sing?" She asked.  
  
"You, dummy." Daze said, smiling.  
  
"Sorry, I can't..." Yukio then said, suddenly all serious. Pan frowned.  
  
"Why not? You have a gorgeous voice and you sing like an angel..." She said, giving her friend a questioning look.  
  
"I've never been on a stage and the largest audience I've ever had while singing were you guys! I have stage fright damn it!!" Yukio yelled frustrated while pulling her short hair, making the other three jump.  
  
"Calm down Yukio, I know just the thing to do..." Daze said smirking slightly. "We're going to sing right now." She said, looking smug.  
  
"Right now!? But we're standing in the hallways! People could hear!!" Yukio nearly screamed.  
  
"So what? Fuck them, it's not like we can't live without them anyway." Daze said, a sincere look on her face. Yukio looked as if she was thinking, then she nodded slowly, already blushing crimson.  
  
"Okay, we're all gonna sing, right?" Daze asked as she looked at Pan and Marron. They just nodded.  
  
"Alright, I'll start. I know you all know this one... Load up on guns and, Bring your friends, It's fun to loose, And to pretend, She's over bored, And self assured, Oh no, I know, A dirty word, hello, how low?" Daze started singing loudly, making people look her way, but she just ignored it and kept on singing. Then the three others joined in, singing/screaming and yelling the song.  
  
"With the lights out it's less dangerous, Here we are now, Entertain us, I feel stupid and contagious, Here we are now, Entertain us, A mulatto, An albino, A mosquito, My Libido, Yeah! -I'm worse at what I do best, And for this gift I feel blessed, Our little group has always been, And always will until the end! -hello, how low? -With the lights out it's less dangerous, Here we are now, Entertain us, I feel stupid and contagious, Here we are now, Entertain us, A mulatto, An albino, A mosquito, My Libido, Yeah! -And I forget, Just why I taste, Oh yeah, I guess it makes me smile, I found it hard, It was hard to find, Oh well, whatever, nevermind! -hello, how low? -With the lights out it's less dangerous, Here we are now, Entertain us, I feel stupid and contagious, Here we are now, Entertain us, A mulatto, An albino, A mosquito, My Libido, Yeah, a denial, A denial, A denial!!!"  
  
"Freaks." One of the students passing their little group murmured when they had finished singing.  
  
"So what!?" Yukio yelled after her, even shocking her own three friends.  
  
"That certainly did the trick." Pan mumbled, smiling as Yukio started to sing another song called "Shut Up".  
  
"I know. I'm SO good." Daze beamed and joined her friend, singing.  
  
"They're crazy." Marron stated.  
  
"Ah ya know ya luv 'em." Pan said and grinned.  
  
"You think we'll be ready or tonight? I mean, we've never played any of Yukio's numbers, just heard her sing them..." Marron said looking at Pan questioningly.  
  
"Sure we will! We're just going to practice at Damian's basement after school." Pan said, looking serious.  
  
"Aw man, that means I'll have to cancel my date with Kyle!" Marron complained and Pan just laughed out loud at her friend's apparently unbarring pain.  
  
oOoOoOoOoOo  
  
Wanna be young - the rest of my life  
  
Never say no - try anything twice  
  
Til the angels come - and ask me to fly  
  
Gonna be 18 til I die - 18 til I die  
  
oOoOoOoOoOo  
  
So, that was it, what did you think? Explanations on how Marron and Pan can attend the same school will come later on. And where are the rest of the dbz guys? Everything in next chapter, now, PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thanx. ^_^ 


End file.
